Another Confession
by Teagirl-be-Klainer
Summary: Blaine's dad has never been accepting of him. After Burt first met Blaine he wanted to make sure the boy could tell him anything. Especially about his father. Blaine visits Burt at the garage. Klaine friendship, implied romance. One-shot, kind of a continuation of "When Burt Met Blaine." but you don't have to read it. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rated T to be safe. Blangst.


******A continuation of "When Burt Met Blaine." in a way but you don't need to read the fic. If you want to it's on my profile as well as my other stories. Mentions of Kurt but he doesn't appear.  
**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**Another Confession**

"Hey, Mr. Hummel!"

Burt heard the voice and immediately knew who it belonged to. Pushing himself out from under the car, he spotted Blaine with a can of diet coke in one hand and a beer in the other. He eyed the beer warily.

"I won't tell him if you won't." Blaine told him, smirking slightly. Burt grinned at him and got up, taking the beer and opening it, watching Blaine.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Mr. Hummel?" Burt scolded him lightly.

"Sorry, sir." Blaine apologised. Burt shot him a look. "I mean Burt."

He smiled at him but the boy looked slightly tired and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Is Kurt out?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Raising an eyebrow, Burt picked up a wrench and starting working on the front of the car.

"I think you know the answer to that yourself, Blaine. Christmas is coming up." He stated simply. Blaine just shrugged, looking at the contents of his coffee. Kurt had been running around with Mercedes the last few days trying to find the perfect Christmas presents or Christmas decorations so Blaine was spending more and more time in _Hummel Tire & Lube_. Sighing, Burt put down the wrench and looked at Blaine. All he got was a hardly stifled yawn and a diverted gaze.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind?" he asked finally. Blaine shrugged and put his cup down, perching on the edge of the table behind him.

"I actually came here to take my mind of it, to be honest." He said, kicking at the ground aimlessly. He turned his head to the right and stared at the picture of Burt and Kurt on the table distractedly. Burt noticed.

"Is...Uh...Is it about your old man." He asked cautiously. Blaine's head whipped up to look at him before staring back at the picture, blushing.

"I guess. I haven't really spoken to him, though. He's gone out the country. For business." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Burt nodded and walked over towards him, also perching on the edge of the table.

"And how long is he going to be gone for?" he asked him, taking a bite out of the apple he picked up from his desk after wiping his hands with a wet wipe. Blaine's eyes diverted to the ground and he started to wring his hands.

"He said he will probably be home on the 13th." Blaine mumbled, crossing his arms, still not looking at Burt directly. Burt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When he noticed Blaine's sullen expression he realised what was actually going on.

"He's missing Christmas. And New Years." He stated, sighing. Blaine huffed and pushed himself off the table, standing in front of Burt with his arms crossed.

"It's not even like I want him to be here. He rarely ever is, and neither is my mother for that matter. She just goes off to one of those stupid parties with her friends and I'm left alone at home on Facebook watching my notifications get filled with photos of Christmas trees or presents." He complained with a scowl on his face. He felt childish, complaining about his life when he was actually only a teenager, but Burt had always said that he can talk to him about anything. However childish he may have felt, Burt just nodded slowly.

"Well then, if you don't want him to be here, why are you upset?" he asked, taking another bite out of his apple patiently. Blaine rubbed his temples with both hands tiredly and sighed.

"... I think he's given up on me." He answered, finally. He was worn out, his whole posture screamed of exhaustion. His usual perfectly styled hair had a few stray strands sticking out and his movements were slower and sloppier than usual. The changes were subtle, but they were still there.

"How so?" Burt asked, putting the apple down and crossing his arms, staring at Blaine intently. Blaine shook his head at the ground.

"You know how when you're working on cars, I give you the exact tool you need?" he said, staring at the tool box to his right, dejectedly. Burt could only nod.

"I told you that it was because I worked on cars with him...but I mean...It's not like I wanted to! I didn't _want_ to. He just wanted to make me straight. " He explained, carrying on when he was met by Burt's confused stare. " I think that he thought that if I helped him to rebuild a car, I would get my hands dirty and it would make me straight. Or if I played football with him in the back garden. Or if he taught me how to box."

Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.

"But to be honest, I hate cars. I actually despise them. Especially when I can't figure out what the hell is wrong with them. And in the last couple of weeks, he hasn't even spoken to me. He's completely ignored me. When I walk past him in the house, he doesn't even acknowledge me, never mind look me in the eye and I really think it's just because he's just given up. If he can't have a straight son...then what the hell's the point in having one at all?" he laughed bitterly, throwing his hands up in defeat.

It stayed like that for a couple of seconds, with Blaine staring at the ground again and Burt staring straight at him intently.

"What's the point of having Kurt, then?" Burt asked him. Blaine's head rose and he stared at him.

"...Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"You asked what the point is in having a son if he ain't straight. Kurt ain't straight. He's still my son, ain't he?" Burt asked, slightly defensively.

"Well, yes. Of course." Blaine replied almost instantly.

"Then it shouldn't be no different for you and your dad." Burt explained to him. "You're an amazing person, Blaine. You are the model son for a father. The only thing that your dad doesn't like about you is your sexual preference, right?"

Blaine blushed lightly and looked away.

"And you can't really change that now can you?" Burt continued.

"...Well, no sir." Blaine replied, quietly.

"Well, then. Either he gets with the programme and realises how much of an amazing kid you are, or he is just going to miss out on the greatest gift he as ever received." He finished, throwing his towel off to the side and turned around to work on the car to his left. Blaine's eyes followed Burt's movements in quiet astonishment and he stayed silent and Burt worked on the car. A few minutes passed and Burt almost forgot that Blaine was in the room until he heard a quiet, "Do you really think that?"

Sighing, Burt rested his hands on the side of the table next him.

"Blaine. Of course I do. If I didn't, you wouldn't be coming over so often and you _definitely _wouldn't be dating Kurt."

Blaine smiled slightly and crossed his arms again. This time, more comfortable then he was before. Suddenly, his brow furrowed.

"Wait...I'm not dating Kurt." Blaine told him, confused. Burt just gave him a look and laughed lightly, turning back to the car. Laughing, Blaine looked over Burt's shoulder to see what he was doing and quickly grabbed the next tool Burt was going to use before he did and Burt looked at it in surprise. He passed it to him with a smile.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

Without turning around, Burt stilled and stared at the machinery in front of him.

"You're welcome, son."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :)  
If you review, I will take into account of what you say. Might even use an idea or two ;)  
****Didn't I say you were going to see more of Blaine?  
Ahh, well...**

**Over and Out!  
**

**Sanaa xx  
**


End file.
